Nome,Alaska
by OrangePen15
Summary: we thought humans were the only species that lived here. we thought we were alone, we were wrong.


Nome, Alaska

All was quiet, as white snow fairies landed on the cold, soft ground. The wind stayed quiet and the normally bright northern light were faded. As the snow fell, they covered the dark red blood. The blood was spattered like paint on a canvas.

A dark figure stood up over the pink haired body.

" He's back" it hissed, turning back to its friends. Its voice was dripping with frightening strength.

Five other figures hissed back, making it sound like a group of angry cats.

"Why?" One of the figures asked, his pointed teeth shinning in the moon light.

" If he knew, he would have told us" Another figure disagreed.

"Whatever" it replied looking toward the small town, which was many miles from any other town and more importantly help.

" We need to go; the time is coming, and our mates will be changing soon. I know everybody wants feel the submission rolling off them, like water to skin" a softer voice spoke quietly, breaking the quietness that had rolled over the group.

" All go, I'll take care of this lady" the one hovering over the pink haired woman. Picking her up as if she weighed nothing, which to him she did. He stop only once when the youngest spoke up.

"Why don't we just leave her here. I would love to see the town people's faces when they find her"

Sighing, the figure turned around and looked the youngest in the eyes, " Do you really want to scare our mates?"

"No sorry, I wasn't thinking" the young one answered a little upset that he could even think about scaring his mate.

" Don't be so hard on your self" the sweeter voice spoke up again placing his hand on his brothers shoulders. " your still very young and have much to learn"

"Yeah, ok, I guess your right" the young one replied, looking down at his older brother.

"Brat, calm down, get some rest, go shopping and the rest of you follow him and don't forget.." he paused "schools tomorrow" finished before vanishing with the pink hair teenager.

ELSE WERE AND A LTLLE LATER IN THE MORNING

"Party's over" A woman's voice called though out a small, two story house on the outer limits of a malls town named Pit Bridge.

The blond hair woman smiled when she heard, her son and his friends moan and groan. Her smile changed to a laugh when she heard them yelling and screaming as they tried to untangle them-selves and get dressed with only one bathroom.

" Good morning mommy, un" A tried voice spoke making her look up from breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," She said turning to see her son wearing a pair of cat ears on top of his honey blond hair. A black tail was hanging out of the back of his pants.

"So, it's safe to say you're being a cat for Halloween?"

"Yup" he replied gleefully, taking a seat at the clear table.

"Hey, Deidara, What do you think of my outfit?" A voice from the doorway asked "Mine too!" another joins in.

The blue eyed boys turned around to see two of his best friends, Naruto and Kiba, standing in the arch way acting like super models.

Kiba had a pair of white dog ears plus gloves that changed his hands into gloves and a white tail. Naruto, on the other hand, had a pair of ruby red fox ears and 9 fox tails.

"Cute" Deidara decided before turning back around and laying his head on the table.

" What's wrong?" Naruto asked taking a seat across from Deidara and running his fingers through his bright blond hair.

" Sleepy" Came an almost undetectable voice from the other blond.

Deidara lifted his head when he felt a pair of cold hands on his shoulders. Looking up he came face-to-face with his step-brother/best friend, Orochimaru.

"Still Sleepy?" The black hair teen asked, resting his chin on Deidara's head.

"What do you think, yeah!"

"Well . . ."

"Well nothing, you made us watch creepy movies and because of that I got nightmare, un" Deidara whined.

Smiling, Orochimaru sat on the blonds left which left Deidara's right open.

"Well if it makes you any happier, the movies gave me nightmares too." The black hair teen whispered while making sure his costume liked decent.

"So, baby, what are you?" Holly questioned her step-sons costume.

"Snake" was rely from the snake loving boy.

Orochimaru was wearing a tight t-shirt that resembled scale and had pale foundation that cover his whole face.

"You look kind of creepy" Kiba laughed.

"Thanks, thanks a lot, I feel the love" Orochimaru replied sarcastically.

" I'm sorry, buddy" Kiba cried leaning across the table to hug the snake boy.

"Its okay, pain-in-the-ass" the green eyed teen said while hugging Kiba back.

" I don't get why we still hang out with you dorks" a soft angle like voice said from the doorway, startling the boys from their jokes.

"Good morning, Neji" holly addressed the brown haired boy.

"What do you mean by we?" Naruto asked turning to see Neji steel the empty seat on his right.

"He also means me and shica." a deep voice right next to Deidara said making the blond jump.

"Holy crap!" the blue eyed teen cried, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Gaara!" Shicamaru scolded " Its not nice to scare the them, above all Deidara"

" Breakfast is severed"

"Sweet ramon noodles!"

"NARUTO"

END OF CHAPTER 1

I know this one sucks, but its my first one I wrote and this was in 6th grade, so be nice. Please tell how im doing, like wither or not its crappie.

ps thank you, India! shes my beta for this chappy!


End file.
